


Unlimited Partnership

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Unlimited Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unlimited Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520808) by rickey-a. 

Draco Malfoy坐在他三十英尺长的桃花心木餐桌的一头。厚厚一叠羊皮纸放在面前，似乎在嘲笑的看着他华丽的羽毛笔签下最后一个名字。他怀疑的盯着标题：离婚通告。他不能相信会这样。Pansy一直是他最好的朋友，他的知己和他的妻子。她怎么能对他做这种事？他给了她一切，从不拒绝。整整八年一切都照计划进行。他们是幸福的，不是吗？

战后不久，Draco开始意识到他需要一个继承人。Pansy，他最亲密的朋友，肯定在设法提升她在战后巫师世界的地位。即使魔法部为了赦免Malfoy财产而狠狠收了Draco一笔罚金，他依然是大不列颠最富裕的巫师之一。他自愿参与魔法部设立的每一个战争补偿委员会。更重要的，Draco决心重建对于Malfoy家族的尊重和赞美。他的继承人还没有，但这不重要。这种事需要时间。王国需要计划。当然他是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，但这是小事。Pansy知道而且也不在乎。她同意这个计划很完美。他们会结婚，她会成为庄园的女主人，能完全动用Malfoy的百万财富，作为回报，她会生他的孩子。对于巫师世界，他们是一个高贵的家庭，他们可以各自谨慎的寻找激情。事情万无一失，而他们错了。

Draco大张旗鼓的追求然后订婚。戒指是夸张的祖传宝物，隔着十米都能看见。婚礼被当作1999年最大的社交盛事。他们在整个欧洲度了两个月的蜜月。然后，一年半之后，Orion降生了。

Orion Draconis Malfoy无论怎么看都是个非凡的孩子。他拥有Malfoy的金发和白皙肌肤，但他的容貌在Parkinson血液的影响下柔和了，他的眼睛是深蓝色，在某些光线下几乎是紫罗兰的颜色。最重要的，他是Draco的骄傲与欢乐。Orion属于他。Pansy是个亲切但有些疏离的母亲。他们有个很好的保姆和几个家养小精灵帮助抚养孩子。Draco极其投入，坚定的控制所有关于Orion健康与幸福的决定。

整整八年计划天衣无缝的进行着。Malfoy的名誉恢复了原先的荣耀。Orion是个快乐虽然有点受到溺爱的六岁孩子，是巫师上流社会的宠儿。

Pansy和Draco各自在英俊谨慎的巫师怀抱里寻求身体上的安慰。他们幸福的住在一起。总是作为家庭外出。他们相伴参加社交聚会，在庄园举行宴会，在这么大的屋子里分住两间卧室没什么可疑。

Draco不能相信他二十八岁了还要从头开始。好吧，不算完全从头，他有Orion。

“该死的意大利魁地奇混帐！”Draco对着羊皮纸吼道。Draco甚至不记得那个追球手的名字，很多C和L最后是个I。

整个混乱开始于去年Zabini娶了个年轻的意大利女巫。Blaise是他最好的朋友之一，Pansy立刻和那个新娘，Isabella，结为密友。Zabini家是唯一知道他和Pansy婚姻真相的人。很快两个妻子开始去意大利度周末，购物和观看魁地奇。Pansy从来不是魁地奇爱好者，所以Draco毫不惊奇的发现Isabella把Pansy介绍给了个意大利国家魁地奇队的朋友。Draco以为这只是一段过程。很多个月他几乎见不到他的妻子。

然后上个月Pansy来找他说想离婚。他简直不能相信。她疯了。他指控她可怕的罪行，而她回以同样恶毒的辱骂。他告诉她庄园和Orion是他的，她死也别想夺走。争吵占据了主要部分，他以为威胁会让她重新考虑然后留下。他震惊的发现自己错了。她同意给予他完全的监护权，什么也不从庄园拿走，换得一笔丰厚的分手费和探视权。一百万年他也不会离开Orion，他以为他们是一样的，然而悲哀的发现他错了。

当他坐着，盯着面前代表了他过去十年生活的羊皮纸，Draco开始愤怒。所以他开始思考。他愤怒的时候思维格外清醒。他需要一个新计划以确保对于Orion的尊敬，同时也可以补充Malfoy家的金库。他用了过去两年得到他的破咒者执照。这成了种习惯，让他在各种委员会会议间保持忙碌。也许他可以利用它，他可以建立自己的生意，一个维持最高地位的。他需要另一个名字，一个有经验而没有食死徒污点的。Draco走向书房开始做笔记。这种事业需要精心策划。他把离婚文件的副本猫头鹰给律师，还有一封要求可能雇用的候选人的名单。Draco考虑一些成功的古灵阁雇员或是魔法部顶级的巫师或女巫。是，这必须经过辛苦复杂的策划。

两天之后，Draco才意识到他的新计划会多么重要。整个预言家日报的社会版都是他离婚的新闻和Pansy的故事。十分详细的描述了Draco对于男人的品味和很多外遇，伴以她需要摆脱这段婚姻的羞耻，和Fabrizio Cuccalari搬到意大利去。

“该死的贱货！”Draco看看周围，庆幸Orion还没下楼来吃早餐。他需要当心在他儿子面前的说话，尤其是针对他母亲的，即使这个泼妇出卖了他，并且危害了她自己儿子的未来。Draco唯一能想到的是他错了，错的很离谱。但没关系，他有Orion和他崭新辉煌计划的构想。

当上午的猫头鹰邮件抵达时，他小心精确的写下“无可奉告”，对每一封。

********

下一个星期，Draco去了魔法部商务办公室核实他的独立调查执照的处理状况。官样文章似乎还在继续，所以他去了Hermione Granger的办公室，不，Granger-Weasley，他纠正自己。作为魔法部的管理顾问，她处在食物链的相当高层。毫无疑问Potter特别帮她得到了这个地位，但她的辛勤工作和聪明也为她在魔法部内外赢得了尊敬。她处理了几年的战后重建工作，但现在差不多各方面的事情都会管理，而且最重要的是，她是Draco的朋友。

Draco抛弃了黑魔王的阵营，在战争的最后八个月向凤凰社要求避难。尽管受到高度怀疑，他被带到格里莫广场十二号，他吐出了每一点关于食死徒的信息。随着时间过去，而且相当惊奇的，黄金三人组中是Granger和他真正形成了某种同盟。他帮助她研究，而他对黑魔法的了解对这个团队非常有用。他不止一次的救了她的命，同时对彼此产生了信任和尊重。Potter和Weasley放下魔杖容忍了他，或者应该说Draco容忍了他们，因为她。在战后，Hermione和Draco同时为几个委员会服务，他们甚至出席了彼此的婚礼。简单来说他们对于战后的世界想要很多同样东西，而且甚至发现享受彼此的陪伴。谁能想到？

Draco敲了敲打开的门，探头进Hermione的办公室。“Hello，我没打扰你，是吗？”

站起来问候他，Hermione指着桌前的空座椅，“嗨，进来。几个月没见到你了。”

“嗯，很忙，”Draco悲哀的说，坐了下来。

“是，我能想象。很遗憾Pansy的事，”Hermione给他一个关切的表情。“我看了报纸。我想要阻止印刷，但是来不及了。你没事？”

Draco一直怀疑Hermione早就知道他的性取向以及他婚姻的真相，但是礼貌的从不提任何事。

“我没事，”他实事求是的说。“但我来是想请你帮个忙。”

“当然，尽管说。”

“我有个注册申请看来被商务办公室拖延了。我希望你能替我催催他们。”

“绝对，”她带着温暖的微笑说。“让我们下周一起午餐。”

“是，好的，”Draco起身离开，想要避免更严肃的对话。“谢谢你。”

她陪他走到门口。“我马上去看看。”

他几乎要出门的时候，她手放到他肩头说，“还有Draco，照顾好自己，好吗？”

Draco挤出个微笑点点头，他有更紧迫的事要做，而不是照顾自己。

********

第二天，Draco决定放下所有计划，陪陪Orion。惊人的，Orion对于Pansy搬出庄园接受的相当好。Draco想知道什么时候他儿子才会突然明白过来。他带着Orion去对角巷逛了逛，买了些东西。他们停在弗洛林冷饮店，Draco沉浸于观看Orion吃他的三球冰淇淋，完全没注意其他顾客。

“爸爸？”Orion看着另一张桌子问。

“嗯？”

“那是Harry Potter吗？”

Draco吃惊的转向Orion看的方向。那是Harry Potter在和一个孩子吃冰淇淋，只可能是个Weasley，大概和Orion同龄。Draco上次见到救世之星至少是两年前了。

“是，是的，”Draco回答他儿子。“你怎么知道Harry Potter？”

“Corintha给我讲过他的故事。”

哦，保姆。Draco对他儿子微笑。“是她？”

“她给我看了他在报纸上的照片，他击败了神秘人。”

“是他做的。”

“我可以认识他吗？Corintha说你认识他。”

而她的推荐还非常好。“当然，”Draco晚上要跟保姆好好谈谈。

Orion先站了起来，走向Potter，Draco跟在后面。Potter转头看到了Draco。他们简单点点头，Orion走到了桌边。

“你好，”Orion毫不畏惧的说。“你是Harry Potter。”

“是，我是。你叫什么名字？”Potter带着孩子气的眼神问。

“Orion Malfoy，”男孩骄傲的回答。

“哦，Orion，”Harry说，“这是Charlie Weasley。”

男孩彼此羞涩的微笑。Draco现在认了出来这是Hermione和Ron的大儿子。他觉得有点奇怪，因为他和Hermione在正式场合或是工作午餐时常常见面，但却从没见过她的孩子。

“你好，Charlie，”Draco对男孩伸出手说。“我是Draco Malfoy。我认识你妈妈和爸爸。”

“哦，我听说过你，”Charlie握握Draco的手回答。

“你真的杀了神秘人？”Orion问Potter。

“Orion！”Draco责备男孩的无礼。

“没关系，”Harry说，眼里闪着光。“我是的，而你爸爸帮了很大的忙。”

Orion仰慕的抬头看着他父亲，后者绝望的努力忍住翻白眼。

“你想和我们一起坐吗？”Harry问。

Orion点点头，小跑回他桌子把冰淇淋拿了过来。

Draco发现自己非常荒谬的坐在Harry Potter身边，看着黑魔王的征服者吃着最骇人听闻的冰淇淋。他们聊着天气和刚刚去过的对角巷的商店。

Potter抬头看着Draco问，“你不吃冰淇淋？”

“我不太喜欢甜食，”Draco带着点蔑视回答。

“真糟糕，”Potter轻笑着回答，然后往嘴里塞了一大勺冰淇淋。

Draco相信Potter可能每天吃六个冰淇淋也不会多长一盎司。只是又一个恨救世之星的理由。但实际上，Draco早就不再恨Potter了。他们在战争尾声达成了停战，虽然永远没有成为哥们之类，但是成功的共同出席了不同的社交场合。

Potter打了几年职业魁地奇，但自那以后，Draco不记得上次见到他是什么时候。

“我们要去公园，如果你愿意来，”Potter的建议把Draco从思绪中唤醒。

Orion看起来很兴奋想参加，所以Draco陪着Potter和Weasley的孩子走到就在对角巷外的巫师游乐园。玩具施了咒语所以滑梯和爬轨看起来比实际长三倍。孩子们看来爱上了它们。两个战争英雄坐在附近长椅上看着他们。

“很遗憾听到Pansy的事，”Potter说，避免看着Draco。

“谢谢。虽然我们不是浪漫的夫妻，不是说就不伤心了。”

“对不起，我不是故意——”

“没事。我不知道刚刚为什么说那话，”Draco承认。

“也许因为你厌烦了人们告诉你他们多遗憾。”

Draco直视Potter的眼睛，他从不记得Potter这样直率。让人有点不安，Draco猜想过去十年Potter一定和他一样都变了。

“Malfoy？”Harry轻声问。

“对不起，走神了一会儿。”

“忘记关掉你的内心独白？”

Draco大笑起来。谁知道Potter也懂得幽默？

“差不多，”Draco回答。“那么你在干吗？”

“最近没什么事。所以我今天照顾Charlie。我一周给Molly帮两天忙，她就只用照顾婴儿。”

“Hermione去年生的，对吗？”

“是，Darius十四个月大。”

努力回忆他听说的战后的Potter的零零碎碎，Draco意识到他真的不太了解这个人。上一次他们的严肃对话是在决战前不久。Hermione坚持，Draco跟Potter喝醉了，他们解决了之间所有的不愉快。Potter得到了Draco为什么叛变的详细解释，而Draco得到了关于神锋无影事件的解释和道歉。他们谈到了他们的生长环境，用悲惨的童年故事震惊了彼此。

“你在变成兼职保姆前做的什么？”Draco克制不住好奇的问。

“哦，我给Canons队打了四年找球手，直到去年秋天。”

“我听说了。为什么退出？”

“厌倦了，我猜。就在战后我跟Ron一起参加了两年的傲罗训练。他坚持了下来，但我发现那不是我真正想要的。”

“你想要什么？”Draco忍不住想知道巫师世界的救世主生命中想要什么。

Potter思索的看着Draco才回答，“我不知道。我休息了两年，旅行了一段时间，是Ron建议的魁地奇。你怎么样？”

“我想要个儿子，”Draco最认真的说，看着Orion爬上猴子塔楼。

“那你现在做到了。”

“我想是的。整个Pansy事件真的让我不知所措。我以为她想要一样的事。我们有个协议。我们是一家人，和习俗不同但我们还是一家人。”

Potter点点头。

“我不能相信刚刚告诉你这些。你是第一个我说了这么多的人，”Draco好奇的看着Potter。“为什么？”

“不知道，”Potter嘟哝一句，微微耸耸肩，然后注意力转回孩子上。

Draco脑袋里的轮子开始旋转。Potter：立刻被承认的名声，傲罗训练，黑魔王的征服者，无聊，没事做而且是个天生的破咒者。事实上，当代最杰出的破咒者。不，太疯狂了，不可能成功。当然他们会闲聊几句，但从来没有融洽相处。但是现在他们相处的很融洽。疯了，我一定疯了。我必须让他想想或者最好让Hermione想。他必须来找我，他永远不会行动。醒醒Draco，他在盯着你。

“你没事？”Potter问。“你又失神了。”

“没事，”Draco微笑说。“我只是想到些事情。Orion听说了麻瓜动物园，求了我几个月想去。坦白说我不特别安心。你觉得你能陪我们去吗，你和Charlie？”上钩。我需要时间。

“当然，”他立刻回答。“Charlie会很高兴的。星期五怎么样？”

“这个星期五？”好极了，给我几天准备一切行动。

“是，我告诉过Molly那天我照顾Charlie。”

“很好。我们可以在这儿碰头。”

“棒极了。”

********

接下来几天，Draco开始他新生意的启动工作。一个房产经纪搜寻着租赁的房屋和出售的地产。Draco倾向于后者。地产是一项好投资，没有理由去和房东打交道。此外税收上的福利也让它更有利。他见了律师，浏览了招聘人员推荐的几个候选人的名单。Bill Weasley也在其中。完美，他安排了和几个可能的应聘人的面试，但尤其是Bill Weasley。最年长的Wealsey是出名的破咒者，但Draco认为他们的个性不适合合作。重要的是这个消息会回到黄金三人组那儿。

星期五，他和Potter见面，他们带着孩子们去了动物园。Draco只去过几次麻瓜世界。每次都是可怕的经历，最后变成了神经紧张。但是动物园之旅相当愉快。孩子们很开心，Draco惊奇的发现Potter能有多放松和顽皮。他猜想这是弥补失去的童年。

正如预期的，Potter在午餐时非常随意的提起了Draco的新生意。

“还有，Hermione告诉我你在向魔法部申请营业执照。她说是关于破咒的事情，”Potter随口说，但Draco能看出他眼里的好奇。

“是，Pansy走了之后，我真的觉得有必要为Malfoy的名字建立些好名声。我决定把我破咒者的执照派上用场，”Draco尽量冷静的说。

“你觉得自由破咒者能有生意？”

Draco可以看到Potter脑子里的轮子在转。这比攻击关起来的小妖精容易多了。“我做了些初步调查。我看了巫师报纸和未解决事件的故事。我也和魔法部协商过。我想只有百分之二十被真正报导了，而其他人只想避免麻烦。肯定有人出于谨慎或是想避开魔法部，我估计魔法部自己也有一堆需要避免提及的案件。”

“可以问问Hermione，”Potter有助的补充。

“我打算跟她谈谈。”Draco允许对话结束，但他可以看出Potter整个人都洋溢着好奇。

这一天结束的时候，他们在对角巷分手。

“好了，今天很开心，”Potter说，几乎像是在提问。

“谢谢你陪我们去。真的，Potter。我想Orion能接触麻瓜世界是好事，当然是少量的。我想这也是我一直应该做的。”

Potter注视了Draco很久才回答。“你让我吃惊。”

“为什么？”Draco小心的打量他。

“因为你不是我以为你是的人。”

“这是好事？”

“是的。”

“再见，Potter，”Draco取笑的说。

孩子们和Potter彼此道了再见。他们互相点点头，然后带着各自的孩子幻影显形了。

********

Draco的计划进行的比预期还好。星期六，他收到Granger-Weasley的猫头鹰邮件，请他周日带Orion去晚餐。他敢赌一百万加隆Potter也会在。

他准备带着Orion穿过飞路网时，Draco觉得奇怪的是他和Hermione这么些年都是朋友，但却是第一次被邀请去她家。他们住在水獭街的一栋小屋子里，离老Weasley家不远。Draco猜想这是方便Weasley母亲在Hermione和Ron工作的时候照顾他们的孩子。

当他们到达的时候，Draco惊喜的发现他们的小屋子非常干净而且装饰高雅。Draco递给Hermione从他家族酒窖里取出的白葡萄酒，供他们在晚餐时享受。他们见了最小的孩子Darius，然后Hermione带他们走进餐厅。正如预期，Harry Potter在那儿。Draco还要庆幸他是唯一的额外客人。他不认为能应付更多的Weasley。

晚餐相当愉快，充满了Weasley最近傲罗行动的小故事，讨论了魔法部的政治。孩子们聊着动物园之旅。Draco忍不住注意到整个晚餐时间Potter都一直安静的研究着他。

晚餐后，Darius上了床，而Charlie和Orion全神贯注的开始玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌。

“我哥哥Bill告诉我他跟你面试过，”Weasley问Draco，Hermione把四杯咖啡放到桌上。

“是，一个招聘的人向我推荐了他。我得说他很有优势，”Draco回答，努力压抑他心里的紧张。这是表演时间。

“怎么样，Harry？”Hermione带着友好的微笑问。

“Harry怎么样？”Draco故作不解。

Hermione紧张的看看Harry然后看着Draco。

Potter微笑了，然后补充，“我也许有兴趣。”

“我真的怀疑你会有兴趣为我工作，”Draco带着点冷笑反问。

“我肯定不想要你当我老板，但我也许有兴趣合伙。”

这不是Draco所预想的。他估计一定是Hermione的建议。不是个坏主意。Potter有钱，而且也能降低Draco自己的风险。

“你怎么想？”Hermione问。

Draco喝了一口他的浓咖啡，尽可能的拖延。“也许。”Draco抽出魔杖飞快施了个咒语。几张羊皮纸出现在他手里。“给，”他递给Potter。“读读这些，看你怎么想。”

“这是什么？”

“我的商业计划。”

Potter看起来不知所措。

“Potter，你真是个笨蛋。你不能无中生有的跳起来开张一门生意。”

“我会读，”Potter坚决的说，似乎没有被羞辱。

“我也会读，”Hermione补充。

Draco点点头，“可能是个好主意。我明天早上要去看看可能的办公室地点。”他把注意力全放在Potter身上。“为什么你不一起来，看看我们会不会有矛盾？我们可以午餐的时候讨论你对商业计划的想法。”

“我会来。”

“好的。”

“我甚至有个名字：Potter-Malfoy无限，”Potter自信的说。

“企业性质是有限公司，傻瓜。”

“就是词汇上的花招，”Harry亲切的回答。

“哦，那真的很不错，Harry，”Hermione插嘴。

Draco可以听到她声音里的惊奇。他琢磨了一会儿。“唔，不赖，但不该是Malfoy-Potter吗？”

“不，Potter-Malfoy，”Harry平静的回答，完全不带一丝对抗。

“行。要是我们能对地点达成一致，同时一次也没有诅咒对方，我会修改商业申请书上的名字。虽然我没法想象这怎么能成功。”

********

他们就在蜂蜜公爵外见到了地产经纪女巫。Millicent Heffalump几乎兴奋得五体投地，有幸见到了伟大的Harry Potter。Draco管住自己的舌头，放弃了几个刻薄的反应。

“我们要看这儿？”Potter问，跟随她走进蜂蜜公爵旁边的侧门。

“是，”Millicent解释，“这栋楼已经在市场上放了一段时间。我想你们可以得到不错的交易。办公室就在楼上。蜂蜜公爵五十年的租期只剩四年，即使换了屋主也不能改变。很多人想要一整栋楼。”

他们随着她上楼到办公区域。房间很宽敞，肯定足够给他们两个人。也可以充分俯瞰Hogsmeade。

他们上午又看了三个地点。Draco告诉Millicent他稍后会猫头鹰通知他们的决定。Harry随着Draco回去庄园跟Orion午餐。

“那么你怎么想？”Draco问Potter。他好奇的想看看Potter是否有超出两个脑细胞可以派上用场。

“我想蜂蜜公爵那栋楼是最好的。”

“噢，”Orion幸福的叹口气。“你们要把蜂蜜公爵买下来？”

“只是房子，亲爱的。”Draco的注意力回到Potter，取笑着问。“你确定不是你的甜牙齿做的决定？”

“不。其他的地方都真的太大了，我们必须再找人租出去。”

“很好，Potter。还有一个理由，”Draco充满自信的说。

“是什么？”

“地产的三L原则。”

握着一叉子烤鸡肉，Potter茫然的盯着Draco。

“地点（Location），地点，地点，”Draco宣布。

“哦，但又不是我们需要临街的生意。人们如果自己解决不了诅咒，会来找我们，不是吗？”

“是的，但我们需要被看到。你肯定有名声，但我们需要在个人层面上更加亲切。你过去几年相当隐遁，之前人们也没有真正看到你。魁地奇比赛的时候在天上飞不算数。他们要看到我们穿过Hogsmeade的街道，他们要看到我们买早茶或是在三扫帚酒吧午餐。我们会成为社会的一部分，他们才不会害怕来找我们。”

“为什么Hogsmeade？为什么不是对角巷？”

Draco微笑着回答，“现在你真正思考了。我喜欢能和古灵阁和魔法部保持安全距离。这样能避免人们把我们和他们联系起来。同样Hogsmeade更加家常，更接近日常巫师生活。”

“你肯定想了很多，”Potter印象深刻的说。

“生意不是什么能随便开始的东西。我想要建立一项可以维持的事业，我可以培养然后Orion会骄傲的继承的事业。”

Potter再次评估的看着他。Draco回望他，问道。“什么？”

“没什么，”Potter显然在掩饰，“寄信给Millicent，把我的名字放上去。”

“你想要参与，那么？”

“是，我想，”Potter用力回答。

“好。明天到魔法部跟我碰头，我们会把你的名字加到商业文件上。我会给我的律师写信，让他起草一份合伙协议。”

“还有一件事。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。

“叫我Harry。”

“为什么？”

“我们需要用名字称呼对方。学校的日子是很久以前了。”

“好的，Harry。”Draco拖长声音，觉得字眼奇怪的离开他的舌头。

“妙极了，Draco。一切都很美味，”Harry用古怪友好的声调说。

对此Draco回答，“好，我很高兴你的欣赏，”这需要一些适应和习惯。

********

第二天上午，他们到魔法部注册了Potter-Malfoy无限。到了下午，两人都分别收到了魔法部的批准书。加上Potter的名字在几个小时内就达成了似乎要几周才能做到的事。Draco悲哀的回忆起曾经Malfoy的名字也能带来同样的结果。

接下来一周是完成收购蜂蜜公爵的建筑。Harry和Draco用几天讨论生意，从Malfoy图书室选择书籍放到办公室，同时也购买家具，装饰和其他办公室需要的书籍与用品。令Draco惊奇的，他继续和Potter相处融洽，Harry。这个名字最后变得更加易说。

他们慢慢布置办公室，在预言家日报上登了广告宣布他们将开张营业。

他们有一些可能的任务，来自Hermione给他们的单子列明魔法部未解决的事件。在研究之后，他们寄信给Hermione把所有文件送来。但是他们的第一桩任务是在把营业广告放到预言家日报上当天由猫头鹰送来的。他们约定了第二天去。一个老女巫打开门瞪着他们。

“嗨，”Harry用荒谬友好的语气说。“我们是——”

“我知道你们是谁。跟我来。”女巫带着他们穿过小房子往后，通过厨房的后面。他们沉默的跟随她进入小花园。

“是喷泉，”她轻声说。

Harry和Draco只需要往前几步就能看到它涌出的是血，或者至少是看起来像血的红色液体。十步之外他们都能感觉到黑魔法的气息。

“打赌这对你的花园聚会无益，”Draco沉思。

Harry和女巫都瞪了他一眼。

“好，”Draco实事求是的说，“那就直奔主题。它这样多久了？”

“从战争结束后起。”

“你知道是什么缘故吗？”Harry充满关心的问。

“是，”女巫回答，然后深吸口气才继续。“是我的一个老邻居，她当时就搬走了。她儿子被食死徒杀了。”

Harry和Draco把注意力从喷泉转回女巫。

她看着他们俩的眼睛，然后说明，“我儿子是食死徒，他死了。”

“其他人试过什么？”Draco问。

“我试了我能想到的所有办法，但我不是破咒者。没有其他人。”

“肯定魔法部的——”Harry开口，但她打断了他。

“魔法部根本不想理睬我。我忍受了它十年。这是对我关于发生和没发生的事情的提醒。然后昨天我看到了你们的广告。我想要是Lucius Malfoy的儿子和Harry Potter能一起工作，那么也许真的是时候放下战争了。而且他们肯定能破除这个诅咒。”

Draco和Harry飞快对视一眼。谁也没这样想过他们合伙的生意。

“好，没时间比现在更好，”Harry耸耸肩说，慢慢走向喷泉。Draco跟在几步之后。

Draco说不清为什么，但是那个耸肩一次比一次更让他烦躁。然后很快他知道了为什么，当Harry开始动手试图感觉诅咒的气息，一股黑色能量的爆发迫使他们跌撞后退了几步，坐倒在地上。

“Fuck，Potter，你就不能先想哪怕一秒钟再行动吗？”Draco骂道。

他们都回头看了一眼老女巫。她正克制着大笑。

“Harry，”Harry平静的说，站了起来。

“什么？”Draco困惑的问，也爬了起来。

“Fuck，Harry，”Harry带着一点点挑衅，让Draco不安。

“什么？”Draco完全不知所措。奇怪的图象闪过他的脑海。

Harry完美的扮演了Draco Malfoy，“Fuck Harry，你就不能先想哪怕一秒钟再行动吗？”

Draco下巴掉到地上，只能瞪着Harry。要是他没猜错，Potter是在跟他调情。

“总之，”Harry平静的说，“对不起。我想已经有一阵子了，我总是很习惯Ron或者Hermione施保护防御，”Harry微笑着抽出魔杖。

“所以你还是有根魔杖，”Draco故作惊奇的说。

“当然我有。”

“我只是这几个星期都没见你用过，哦，无杖魔法之王。”

“我有时候需要它，而你如果讽刺完了，你可以施保护防御。”

“很好。”Draco施了防御，不允许自己脸上出现极度厌烦以外的任何表情。

但是真相，是他着了迷。他敬畏的观看Harry开始评估然后试图移除诅咒。Harry用了Draco以前从没见过的技巧。他想要学习的技巧。Harry只试了三次就消除了诅咒。Draco和老女巫都惊异的看着。当他完成，Harry转身微笑着就像他刚刚抓住了金色飞贼。女巫狂喜的慷慨付了酬劳。他们回到三扫帚酒吧喝上一杯庆功酒。

“敬Potter-Malfoy无限，”Harry举杯。

在又两杯火焰威士忌之后，Draco盯着Harry轻松的绿眼睛，问，“你甚至不知道，是吗？”

“我不知道什么？”Harry同样注视着Draco的眼睛问。

“你有多强大，”Draco钦佩但也带着一丝嫉妒的说明。

闭上眼睛，Harry扭开头。

“不，真的，”Draco解释。 “今天的那个诅咒非常黑暗非常强大。喷泉涌出了太多的痛苦与憎恨。我不可能解决。我打赌会需要好几个顶级破咒者用上一整天，也许几天来除掉它。你只花了二十分钟。而你甚至不知道。你不明白你的魔法多强大。”

“我明白，”Harry反驳。

Draco有点吃惊，这不是他期待的回答。

“对不起，”Harry缓和了语气，“我听过，我经历过。我就是我，Draco。我只是个叫Harry的巫师，我就像别人一样也会受伤和流血。”

Draco忍不住露出一点微笑。

有点窘迫的，Harry也微笑了。

“你喝醉的时候一点也不好玩，”Draco取笑说，然后站了起来。“忧郁的人付帐，我要回家送Orion上床了。”

Harry往桌上扔了几个金币，然后跟着Draco走向门口。“明天见。”

“明天，”Draco轻声回答。“晚安。”

********

第二天，Draco和Harry坐在他们Hogsmeade的办公室里，猫头鹰来了。Draco喂了它一块饲料，然后打开卷轴。

“说的什么？”Harry问，听起来很兴奋又有了一份任务。

“是Hermione的，她准备好了那些魔法部要交给我们的案件资料。她想知道我们是想要用邮寄过来还是今天去魔法部拿。我想我会自己去，我想谢谢她的所有帮助。”

“我想要试试把我的桌子装好，你介意一个人去吗？”

“不，没关系，”Draco说。他松了口气可以一个人去，他真的想要跟Hermione谈谈Harry。

当Draco到达她办公室的时候，发现Weasley坐在一把客人座椅上。

“对不起，不是故意打扰，”Draco站在门口说。

“完全没有，进来，这些都是给你的，”Hermione说，指着三个大文件盒。

“Weasley，”Draco问候，在空椅子上坐下。

“哈罗，Malfoy，我只是在下一次会议前来看看我可爱的妻子。昨天的事件怎么样？”

“是，我也迫不及待想知道，”Hermione补充。

“很顺利，鉴于Harry差点害死了我。”

“哦，”Hermione听起来很关心。

Draco看着Harry最亲密的朋友，“为什么你们没告诉我？”

“什么？”Hermione问。

“他完全不知道他有多大力量。太危险了。”

Weasley露出个虚弱的笑容，然后回答。“Malfoy，Harry知道。相信我他知道。但是对他，这不是力量，这是魔法。所以他没有成为傲罗。整整两年他在我们训练营里遥遥领先。部门里的每个人都不断告诉Harry他们给他定的宏伟计划。到了我们第一次实习分配的时候，他们告诉Harry他想做什么都可以。他想离开。他知道他能做到什么样的魔法。他只是不认为有人应该拥有这么大的力量。”

Hermione站起来，走向她丈夫吻了他的脸。

“这是为什么？”Weasley带着傻乎乎的笑容问。

“我爱你明白的时候。”

“好吧，跟你结婚了这么多年，有些事注定要发生。”

“那么为什么Harry想要和我一起工作？”Draco问。

“因为，”Hermione解释，“他想要用他的魔法做好事。他想念它。”

“那是生意，”Draco声明。

“是，但你是在帮助人，”Hermione补充。“我也告诉Harry我觉得你会是个好搭档。很多破咒需要研究，而你很擅长。你可以教他很多关于调查和耐心以及运作生意。还有，别以为我不知道跟Harry合伙是你的主意。”

“什么？”Draco想要假装无辜，但Hermione用她全知的眼神看穿了他。

“好，至少承认这是双方的主意。”

“行，”Draco嘲笑。

“对他耐心点，”Hermione温柔的说。“也许需要时间，但我打赌你们会明白怎么成功。你不能指望第一次合作就立刻成功打破诅咒。”

“哦，他干掉了那个脏东西，”Draco说，看着两个Weasley惊奇的眼神。“是个恶心的玩意，汹涌着憎恨和黑魔法。”

“而Harry干掉了它？”Hermione问。

“在我施了保护防御之后。他第一次尝试的时候似乎完全忘记了这个小细节。”

Weasley和他妻子窃笑起来，让Draco猜测这不是第一次。

“喔，真惊人，”Weasley声明。

“你以为我为什么坐在这儿问你关于他力量的事。”

“慢慢来，Draco，我想你们方向是正确的，”Hermione告诉他。

********

后面几天他们用来整理来自魔法部的可能工作并且归类。有五个事件经过相当充分的调查，甚至尝试了消除诅咒。他们没有成功因此决定保护那个地方同时建立驱逐麻瓜的保护咒。还有三件得到了部分调查，但诅咒的来源未能查明。最后三个几乎完全没有信息，也不清楚到底是不是有证据显示发现了任何诅咒。

他们同意首先研究两个资料充分组里看来最有希望的事件。同时继续布置他们的办公室，几乎每天都能收到邮件。

星期五，一个丽痕书店的男孩送来了两大箱书。好奇的，Draco观察Harry盯着那个年轻人的屁股，在他把箱子放到书架边的时候。Harry给了小费，以及一个过度友好的微笑。

当送货男孩终于离开，门在他身后关上，Draco忍不住想证实他刚刚目睹的。“屁股不错，”他对Harry说。

“呃－嗯，”Harry嘟哝。

“你喜欢男孩！”Draco喊道。

“又不是新闻，”Harry翻翻眼睛，走回他的桌子。

“你不打算说点什么吗？”

“我知道你最后会猜到的。”

“你不觉得你应该在开始为我工作前告诉我吗？”Draco问。

“合伙，Draco。和这又没什么关系。”

“当然有。你从报纸上知道了我。”

Harry笑得就像偷了腥的猫。“我早就知道你了。”

Draco震惊的问，“什么？怎么会？”

“从战争时起。”

“从战争时起！”

Harry大笑起来，然后解释。“哦，在你跟我们一起住然后跟Hermione非常亲密，这当然让Ron非常嫉妒。”

“然后？”

“哦，你真以为Hermione猜不出来？我，我是完全不知道，但Hermione一丝线索也不会错过。”

“而她告诉了你们？”

“好吧，不是故意的。有天晚上，Ron非常嫉妒，对她大吼老是跟你在一起。她说他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，然后说她显然不是你的类型。对此Ron问什么才是你的类型，而她告诉他，有个阴茎的才是。”

“哦，她从来没提过，你们也没有，”Draco在脑子里琢磨这个故事。

Harry耸耸肩，“不关我的事。”

“而你依然认为现在没必要告诉我？”

Harry再次耸耸肩。Draco总是恨这个愚蠢的耸肩，他噘起嘴。

“得了，Draco，”Harry温和的说。“我该怎么说？‘顺便说一句，我也是个玻璃。’”

Draco给了Harry一个他最佳的招牌假笑，然后走过来在Harry桌边的椅子上坐下。“从什么时候起？”

“我猜一直就是，但直到战争之后才意识到。”

“那么你是怎么明白的？”Draco真正好奇的问。

“Hermione，当然。我的爱情生活几乎没有。她把我跟Oliver Wood撮合在一起。”

“我跟他睡过一次。屁股结实但是可怕的——”

“接吻！”Harry大笑着替他说完。

“我知道。那条舌头怎么回事？就像刚清洁了小猫的母猫，他。”

Harry回忆的微笑了，“即使我也能分辨，而且我又没有多少经验。”

“那你跟他在一起多久？”

“大概四个月。我对一切都很无知，有一天他说，‘你只把我当朋友喜欢，不是吗？’而他是对的。后来我们分手了，他还是我的好朋友。”

Draco有点难以置信的看着他。Harry持续让他惊奇。令人不安。

********

后面三个星期，他们成功的解决了四个魔法部已经研究过的诅咒。还有一个依然是挑战，但他们继续调查。他们也开始研究未解决组中的两个案件。惊奇的是，他们俩发现他们非常协调的在一起工作，在头几件事件的工作中，两个男人找到了一种工作节奏。他们的谈话变得更轻松，对彼此的日常习惯也更加熟悉。

Harry非常惊奇Draco一天能消耗多少茶。他的杯子似乎一直都是满的。Draco无止境的取笑Harry每天的蜂蜜公爵习惯，发誓有一天一定会报复到他的腰上。

在星期三，他们在办公室里，坐在各自的桌边阅读，一个猫头鹰敲了敲窗户。Draco给鸟喂了块饲料，然后打开时髦的信封。

Harry兴奋的看着Draco读信，“是新工作吗？”

Draco继续读信，表情越来越严肃。当他读完，他松手让信落到地上，跺脚走回来，倒在客户椅子上。

“是什么？”Harry问，走向Draco。

“Pansy在城里，”Draco极度挫败的说。

“哦，”Harry跪在Draco椅子边。

“她跟那个意大利人在城里。他们住在她父母家，她想明天早上来接Orion去度整个周末。”

“你为什么看起来这么担心？”Harry问，一手轻轻放在Draco膝盖上。

Draco注意到了这友好的接触但没有挪开。“我害怕她会把他带去意大利，然后我要用六个月时间来搜索他。”

“她不会的，是吗？”Harry的声音充满了关切。

“我以为她不想离婚，但她离了。我以为她不会把我们肮脏的私生活全盘吐露给预言家日报，但她也说了。现在，我不能相信她任何事，女人都是垃圾。”

手依然放在Draco膝头，Harry温和的问，“你打算怎么办？她有探视权，是吗？”

“是，她父母也有。我会给他放个追踪咒，不过她会马上察觉，我肯定她也能取消它。”

“我知道一个咒语，”Harry建议。

“什么样的咒语？”Draco猜疑的问。

“是我们用在假释的食死徒支持者身上的。那些没有印记的人一年后会获得假释。”

“棒极了，你打算把一个用在食死徒身上的咒语用在六岁孩子身上。”

Harry微笑着拍拍Draco的腿。“听我说，行吗？我们需要一个方法确保他们不会逃走。它就像个范围屏障。Hermione想出的这个主意，实际上。用了几个傲罗解决所有问题，但是效果真的很好。要是那个人离开中心目标五十英里，他们会被自动幻影显形到魔法部的看守所。”

“那对Orion有点可怕，你不觉得？”

“我可以修改它，这样他会幻影显形回庄园，我也可以给你的魔咒施咒，要是他回去了，魔杖会震动。”

“震动？”

“也是Hermione的主意。麻瓜的电话是那样的。”

“震动？”Draco挑起一条眉毛。

Harry红了脸。“是，你怎么想？”

“听起来很可靠，你觉得你能做到？”Draco直视着Harry的眼睛。

“绝对。”

Draco站起来，“好，让我们实验一次。”

他们去了庄园，不到一个小时，Harry拿Draco当实验对象完成了整个咒语。Draco尝试用飞路网或是幻影显形到二十英里外的地方，但自动回到了庄园门厅。Draco很惊奇。这是他见过的最复杂的咒语，而Harry用起来就像在用召唤咒。Draco忍不住想知道魔法部怎么会同意Harry退出傲罗训练。

“他们即使选择麻瓜交通方式它也有效，”Harry告诉Draco。“只要你一碰到二十英里的边界，无论在那儿，你会被幻影显形回这儿。而且我怀疑他们能检测到。魔法部对此是保密的。他们肯定不希望公众利用它。”

在Harry对Orion施了咒语之后，三个人一起吃了午餐。Draco终于放松了，享受着观看Harry和Orion互动。Harry对孩子有种天生的方法。了解Harry的童年，Draco发现这很惊人。

第二天Draco比平常晚一个小时到办公室。

“一切正常？”Harry问。

“是，Pansy的父母早上来接走了他。我不怪她在跟报纸的愚蠢行为后不想面对我。”

他们用了这一天和第二天继续研究魔法部未解决的事件。星期五下午，他们去了南威尔士一个报告中诅咒所在地的小墓地。两个小时后任务完成。他们回到办公室完成了报告，收拾桌子准备过周末。

“你周末没关系吧？”他们准备锁上办公室的时候Harry问。

“我想是，少了Orion只不过太安静了，我给了Corintha休假。”

“明天早上是格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛。我想去。”Harry有点踌躇的说。

Draco微微侧头，邪恶的微笑说，“你不是想来场友好的赌博，是吗？”

“五加隆？”

“十个。”

“成。九点门口见。”

无端的，Draco感觉胸口一阵紧张。到底为什么和Potter，Harry，去看一场魁地奇比赛会让他紧张？他没有停下来思考这个问题，简单点点头然后幻影显形回家了。

********

整场比赛比分都非常接近。两个队伍对抗激烈，虽然追球手有很多精彩的动作和得分，Draco和Harry的眼睛一直锁在找球手身上。比赛一个小时之后，两个找球手并驾齐驱的追击金色飞贼长达五分钟，最后格兰芬多找球手抓住了那飘忽不定的混蛋，给他的学院赢得了比赛。

“看起来相当熟悉，”Harry大声自言自语。

Draco冷笑着递给他十加隆。

当他们离开球场，麦格校长奔向他们。“我想我看到你们俩在看台上，”她喘着气说。

“教授你好，”Harry带着温暖的微笑说。

“你好，麦格教授，”Draco更加正式的说。

“我告诉别人等我看到才会相信，而我现在看到了，”她敬畏的说。

“什么？”

“你们俩是搭档，惊人，真正惊人。”

“好，我不得不训练Potter一阵，但我必须说他赶上来了，”Draco带着华而不实的欢乐陈述。

Harry和麦格都斜眼看他。

“我在开玩笑，当然。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。

“我本打算来拜访你们的办公室，实际上。有件事我希望你们能帮上我的忙，”麦格说。“你们愿意和我一起午餐吗，我们可以讨论讨论？”

“当然，”Harry说。

“很乐意，”Draco同意。

家养小精灵往校长办公室送来了美味的午餐。他们偶尔说说话，但主要是麦格一直谈论他们看起来多好，多难相信看到他们一起出现。在吃完三明治之后，她终于开始解释为什么请他们在比赛后留下。

“是这样的，先生们，几个月前我们有了位新魔药教授。我决定是时候清理Snape教授的旧办公室，从战争时期就没人碰过那儿，我只是觉得是时候了。”

Harry和Draco专心的听着。

“当我们整理出办公室的时候，在墙上发现了一道密门，被重重保护了起来，也许是储藏室或是秘密通道。我们试了几个星期想打开它，但却没法破除咒语。它非常强大而且几乎每次尝试打开它都会收到强烈的反弹力量。”

“我明白了，”Draco说，“知道是什么类型的防御或咒语吗？”

“我们说不准。我甚至请过几个凤凰社的傲罗来看。一无所获，最后，我们放弃，关闭了那间办公室。当我在预言家日报上看到你们的广告时，我想你们两个也许运气会更好。”

“当然，我们会去看看，”Harry答应，“可以现在去吗？”

他们走下地窖，走向Snape的旧办公室。校长打开了办公室，他们一起走进冰冷潮湿的房间。Harry颤抖一下，扫视着房间的四壁。

Draco慢慢沿着空房间的墙壁走动，然后问，“他的东西怎么处置了？”

“我让家养小精灵把它们放到了储藏室。如果需要，我可让它们放回来。”

Harry举起双手似乎在感觉空气，然后笔直走向一堵石墙。“在这儿，我能感觉到。”

“你的直觉一向敏锐，Potter先生，”麦格称赞。

Draco翻翻眼睛抽出魔杖。有几分钟他们轮流使用不同的检测咒。

麦格惊奇的看着Harry的无杖魔法和两个前对手一起工作时高效的方式。偶尔，他们会对对方做个手势或是提到一个咒语。

注意到她的目光，Draco问，“什么？”

“你得承认多难得你们两个找到了这样一种方式共同使用你们的魔法。”

“你说共同使用是什么意思？”Draco不确定她指得什么。

她奇怪的看着他们然后说，“你没发现，是吗？”

“什么？”这次他们同时问。

“你们一起工作的时候魔法融合了。这肯定是非常强大的工具，而且也很罕见。”

Draco一阵恐慌，他看了看Harry，后者依然继续施着检测咒，完全不为麦格重大的观察所动。尽管他力量惊人，但这就是Harry，被麻瓜养大，完全不了解魔法。

Draco镇静下来说，“看来我们今天做不了太多。如果你能让Snape教授的东西送回这间办公室，也许能有用。”

Harry补充，“我会猫头鹰Hermione看看魔法部有什么信息。也许她能发现战后他的财产怎么样了。凤凰社对Snape的资料很少。”

当他们走向城堡大门准备幻影显形的时候，Harry转向Draco说，“我现在需要喝一杯。你怎么样？”

“好，既然你的财产增加了十个加隆，所以你请客，”Draco说，轻轻捶捶Harry的肩膀。

“三扫帚酒吧？”

Draco点点头。

两杯火焰威士忌之后，他们放松了开始回顾魁地奇比赛。

突然，Harry问道，“你维持最长的关系是哪次？”

“除了Pansy。”

“是。”

“我从来没有过关系，”Draco实事求是的说。

“真的，”Harry吃惊的说。

“真的。有几个男人我也许在几个月里见过好几次，但是大部分都是一夜而已。”

Harry目光透出悲哀，Draco不明白为什么会有这种反应。

“得了，Harry。你从我小时候就认识我了。你不能说你吃惊。我从来不是那种心与花的类型。爱情属于别人。作为一个Malfoy只注重荣誉，名声，家庭。”

当Harry冥想的一刻，Draco研究着他的表情问道，“什么事？”

Harry露出微笑说明，“你在学校真是个讨厌鬼。”

“哈，谢谢，”Draco讽刺的回答。

“但你是个好人，”Harry解释他的想法。

“当心，否则我要禁止你喝酒，”Draco回答，指指桌上的空酒杯。

“我才喝了两杯，”Harry大笑说，然后语气变得更严肃。“我只是想知道为什么……”

“为什么什么？”

“为什么你不想要更多？”

“拜托，我发明了想要更多，我是想要更多之王。”

“一段关系里的更多，”Harry澄清。

“我知道你的意思，我在试图让你换个话题。”

“真的，Draco，为什么不？”

“因为爱是傻瓜的游戏，而我绝不是任何人的傻瓜。”

“谁说你一定要是？”

Draco斜眼看着Harry，问道，“你在勾搭我吗？”

“也许，”Harry含糊的回答。

“省了吧。”

Harry大笑起来，“好……现在。”

回忆起学生时代，Draco假笑说。“好，轮到我问高度私人的问题了。那么还有谁知道你是同性恋？”他非常安静的问。

“大部分我的朋友，所有的Weasley，其他不太多。有点像是麻瓜对魔法。任何不真正认识我的人都不想相信他们看到的。我没有隐瞒什么，我只是不宣传。”

Draco翻翻眼睛想到他的故事摊开在预言家日报上。“好，我也不是故意的。”

“Pansy做的，是吗？”Harry小心提出问题。

“婊子，”Draco骂道。

“她可能受伤了，我不想假装明白你们发生了什么事，但我能想象对她一定也很痛苦。”

“她？”Draco惊讶的问。

“必须在她的孩子和爱人间选择，看起来很不公平，”Harry回答，声音里流露着同情。

Draco瞪着Harry，不太知道怎么回答。该死的Harry Potter，这就是他让人们替他出生入死的方法。看起来那么无辜，他只要把种子种到你脑子里，它们就会自己长大挤进来然后完全改变你的观点。

Draco回想Pansy告诉他关于Fabrizio的那个晚上。他本来记得她说要离开，但现在他意识到那不是她说的。她开始谈话是说她恋爱了。然后他做了什么？这是他最好的朋友，他孩子的母亲，而他告诉她，“我的遗憾。”他逼迫她威胁她要她选择。结果令他吃惊，但他从没真正尊重过她是恋爱了。

“Draco？”Harry轻声问。

“对不起，我在思考。”

“是，我都闻到烟了。”

“闭嘴，”Draco不含怒气的说。

Draco傍晚回了家。Harry的话一直回响在他脑海中。他很快发现自己在给Pansy写信，同时诅咒着Harry Potter的名字。他撕掉了三个版本的信，终于定下一份简单直接东西交给猫头鹰。他会当面说更多。  
亲爱的Pansy，  
我们一直是朋友。为了Orion，我希望我们还能继续友谊。  
请周一晚来和我们一起晚餐。  
忠实的，  
Draco  
她的回信几个小时后来了。

亲爱的Draco，  
我想Orion能和他的家人一起晚餐很好。这现在包括了Fabrizio。我希望你的邀请延伸到他。如果不，我只能尊重的拒绝。  
真挚的，  
Pansy

有些令人失望的是Pansy的信中全无显示她的感情或是他们友谊的状态。她把他逼到了角落而他不喜欢，一点也不。他飞快写了封答复。  
亲爱的Pansy，  
非常欢迎Fabrizio陪你来晚餐。  
六点见，  
Draco  
Draco猜想如果她不愿意出牌，他也可以保守秘密。他需要有人站在他这边，一半支持一半分散可能的紧张气氛。通常他会邀请Blaise和Isabella。Blaise肯定会站在他这边，但Isabella会支持Pansy，有一对伴侣冲突已经够多了。Draco挫败的叹口气，那就只有Harry了。  
Harry，  
Pansy和她的意大利种马星期一晚上过来晚餐，送Orion回来。要是你也来，就帮了我大忙了。  
Draco  
回信一个小时就到了。  
Draco，  
很乐意与你共进晚餐。  
Harry  
“Potter，这不是约会！”Draco大吼。他的雕鸮紧张的对他咕咕叫。“好，我会告诉他。”  
Potter，这不是约会。  
真挚的，  
你的生意搭档  
第二封回信甚至更恼人。  
Draco，  
随你怎么说。  
最亲切的问候，  
Harry  
Draco把信揉成一团扔进壁炉。星期一的晚餐会很痛苦，但他会为了Orion忍受。现在太晚了，他累了。Draco上了床努力不去想Harry Potter。

********

周一早上，Harry和Draco在办公室碰头然后一起去了Hogwarts。家养小精灵已经把Snape办公室里的所有东西恢复原位给他们检查。似乎没什么提供了那道密门的线索。

好几个小时，他们试了不同的诅咒检测方法和打破防御的手段。

“我真的不觉得它是个诅咒。感觉就像某种隐私魔法，”Harry今天第三次被反弹回来后说。

“甚至带有这种抗拒的力量？”

“我们说的是Snape。”

“有道理。”

“我不明白的是如果这是个防御而且设定只有他能进入，为什么他死了还会继续有效。”

“也许他没死？”Draco挑起眉毛建议。“没人发现尸体。”

Harry瞪着他。

“只是个想法。”

“而你不觉得已经十年他也该出现了？”

“我只是对这个问题提供一种可能的答案。”

Harry大笑起来，“你说话就像Hermione。”

“宁可Hermione也不要鼬鼠，”Draco亲切的回答。

“它可能是设定给继承人才能通过。Hermione说她今天会把魔法部的文件寄来。也许我们应该回办公室去看看。我想我们在这儿也没什么进展。”

“同意。”

回到办公室，他们一下午都用来检查非常稀少和不完整的文件。显然魔法部也没发现Snape指定了继承人的证据。蜘蛛尾巷已经有傲罗去搜索过黑魔法物品，被魔法部封闭了。没有继承人出现。

“我想逻辑来说下一步应该是明天去蜘蛛尾巷，”Draco建议。

“听起来有道理。”

“我们最好走了。我想要在Orion回家前换件衣服。”

“我这样可以吗？”Harry问，低头看自己肮脏的工作长袍。

“你穿什么都可以。是我有必要给妻子深刻印象。”

“前妻。”

“是，对。还有，我需要让她的意大利小子觉得受到威胁。”

“别担心，你够威胁的，”Harry取笑。

“随便笑我吧，但是记住我把这都当作你的错误。”

“我的错误？”

“是，我请他们过来晚餐是在你说了那些关于爱和其他废话之后。”

“你的大脑令我惊骇。”

“而你的魔法令我惊骇，所以至少我们平等了。”

********

带着居高临下的态度，Draco穿着他最新的海蓝色商务正装长袍踏进起居室。

“喔哦，你看起来很棒，”Harry盯着他说。

Draco炫耀的转个身。“你以为？”

“绝对。”

“谢谢。永远别说我不欣赏空洞的奉承。”

“不空洞，Draco。”

但是Draco没时间回答这评论，因为正在此时Pansy带着Orion踏过了飞路网，后面紧跟着Fabrizio。

Orion冲进他父亲的怀里，“爸爸！”

Draco紧紧抱住他，吻着他额头。温馨时候之后，Draco站起来允许Pansy把他介绍给Fabrizio。他们尴尬的握握手。

“Pansy，你认识Harry Potter。我们现在是生意搭档。”

Harry和Pansy彼此开了个玩笑。

“是，你好Harry。我们去年夏天见过，”Fabrizio用浓重的意大利口音说。

Harry伸出手，“哦，是，我记得。”

“你们认识？”Draco问，看着他们握手。

“我给英格兰夏季巡回队打了两年，”Harry解释。

Draco在晚餐时很紧张。他们拘谨的聊了天气和魁地奇。幸好，Orion用他过去几天跟外祖父母的故事填补了空白。他们骑马和野餐。Draco有点意外的听说Fabrizio有次带着Orion骑他的扫帚飞了一次。

偶尔，Harry会赞美食物或者插上几句新生意上的事，让Draco庆幸邀请了他。

当时间已晚，Draco对Orion微笑着说。“为什么你不去换上睡衣，我来送你上床。”

“我也愿意来，”Pansy说。

“当然，我们都上楼给你读个故事。”

Orion说了晚安，拥抱了Fabrizio和Harry，然后上楼回房。Draco陪着两位男性到起居室，给他们各倒了一杯白兰地，然后他和Pansy去了Orion的房间。

Draco不安的和他前妻一起走在漫长盘旋的楼梯上。当他们走到顶头时，她转身面对他，表情难以捉摸。

“Draco，Fabrizio和我打算结婚，”她说，声音里带着一丝颤抖。

“我想应该说恭喜了。”

“我不知道你会怎么反应。我希望你邀请我来晚餐也许你……”

“原谅你？”

Pansy深吸口气。“我为我对预言家日报说的话道歉，Draco。我在生你的气。你也不算无辜。即使如此，我不该那么做。”

Draco简单点点头，所以她继续。

“我不是世界上最好的母亲，我知道。我也知道Orion属于你，但我真的爱他。他是我的孩子，Draco，我们想要Orion没有错，但我们错在以为我们能接受一辈子没有爱的婚姻。”

“我没料到你是个浪漫的人，Pansy。”

“这不是浪漫，这是生命。”

“你爱那个意大利扫帚男？”

“是，而他也爱我。”

“那我为你高兴，”Draco真诚的说，倾身吻吻她的脸。

“我也为你高兴。”

“为什么？”

“Harry Potter，”她带着狡猾的微笑说。

“是我的生意搭档，”Draco立刻回答。“为什么你觉得……”

Pansy大笑一声，然后回答。“为什么？他英俊，富裕，强大，全英格兰最有名的巫师而且他是同性恋。要是还有人比他强，你告诉我是谁。”

“你怎么知道他是同性恋？”Draco问，开始感觉厌烦。

“我们看到你们在预言家日报上的广告时，Fabrizio告诉我的。我保留了意见。”

“他怎么知道？”

“很多国际魁地奇球员是同性恋。他们都知道谁是谁不是。”

“噢。”

“你们不在一起。”

“不。”

“遗憾。”

在他们陪Orion睡着后，Pansy道了再见。她和Fabrizio有个清早的门钥匙要赶。咽下骄傲，Draco保证总是欢迎他们来庄园，也总会是Orion生活的一部分。

他们离开的那一刻，Draco给自己倒了一大杯白兰地。

“你没事？”Harry问，声音充满了温暖与关心。

“是，我很好。你还想来一杯？”

“当然，”Harry说，递过他的空杯子。

他们沉默坐在沙发上，啜饮着白兰地。

“他们要结婚，”Draco打破沉默。

“那是好事，是吗？”

“我想是。我们在楼上聊了聊。她说他们相爱。”

Harry点点头。

“我原谅了她，”Draco陈述，然后长长叹口气。

“那很好，Draco。对Orion是好事，对你也是。”

“我想是，”Draco再次大声叹口气，喝了一大口酒。

Harry也喝了几口，“要是这话过头了我请你原谅，但我整晚都在想着。”

Draco激起了兴趣。“那么是什么事？”

Harry不安的动了动酒杯，才终于问道，“你跟Pansy曾经，你知道？”

“你知道什么？”Draco尽力模仿Harry。

“呃，Orion不是鹳鸟送来的，”Harry羞怯的说。

Draco可以感觉到Harry凝视着他。他微笑了然后再次喝了一大口酒才回答。“三次。两次是单纯为了得到Orion，我向你保证那是严格的商业行为而不是为了乐趣。第三次是Orion出生几年后。是新年夜，我们都喝得大醉。让我们只说第二天早上我们同意永不再做这种事，一切照旧。”

Harry给Draco的微笑融化了他的心。“你曾经？”Draco问Harry，“和女人？”

“不，不过几乎，”Harry回答，双颊窘的发红。

“Ginny Weasley？”Draco小心的问。

“是。”

“她怎么接受的新闻？”

“她开始很受伤，但过了段时间我们成了好朋友。”Harry的眼睛因为回忆露出些许痛苦。

他们喝完了酒，Draco陪Harry走向大门。

“谢谢你今晚过来，”Draco说，两人站在门口不安的看着对方。

“没问题。我们明天早上办公室见。我们可以从那儿去蜘蛛尾巷。”

“我要十点才能到，我告诉Orion早上会陪他一会儿。”

“正合适我，我可以睡个懒觉。”Harry笨拙的靠过来吻了Draco的脸。他的呼吸灼热的贴着Draco的皮肤，低声说。“晚安。”

在门口，Draco困惑的楞住，Harry退开幻影显形消失了。

“这不是约会！”Draco对着夜空喊道。

********

这个晚上，Draco躺在床上发现自己想着Harry，他的魔法的感觉，他颈部的柔和线条。当他茫然的隔着睡裤抚摸自己，Draco才惊讶的发现自己有多硬。他叹口气努力想象过去几年自己挑中的许多身材健美的男人中的任何一个。无可避免的他的思绪会回到Harry，他呼吸中的白兰地香味，他靠过来吻他脸的温暖，他退开时绿眼睛中的闪光。Draco推下睡裤疯狂的挤压自己。他揉着他的球体，一只手指进入自己的身体。他强烈快速的射了出来。在一个飞快的清洁咒后，他咒骂道，“该死的Harry Potter。”没几分钟，他睡着了。

********

十点钟，Draco准时幻影显形到办公室。

“早上好，”Harry温暖的问候他。

“早上好。”

“Orion怎么样？”

“他很好。即使才几天，我真的想他。”Draco看着Harry点头，往嘴里又塞了块南瓜馅饼。“你怎么能吃这种东西？”

“不知道。大概我小时候没能吃到甜食，我在弥补。”

“要是我像你一样吃东西，我的裤子都会撑破。”

“没人说你长袍下面一定要穿那么紧的裤子。”

“你管好你的脑子别想我的裤子，”Draco责备。“我们该出发了。”

“好，”Harry带着羞愧的笑容回答。

他们发现Snape在蜘蛛尾巷的小屋出于相当破败的状态。窗户上有栏杆，一切都蒙着厚厚的灰尘。霉烂的味道非常强烈，一切都显示十年来没有人碰过任何东西。他们静静的搜索着屋子，施以各种显示咒。几个小时后，他们离开屋子，坐在门口大口呼吸新鲜空气。

“我想我们没有进展，”Draco挫败的说。

“是，我找不到一个也许是钥匙的征兆。”

“你说钥匙。为什么你说钥匙？”Draco问，转身面对Harry。

“不知道，只是Hogwarts的那堵墙似乎需要的更像是个解锁咒而不是任何破咒方法。”

Draco沉默的陷入思考。

“Draco，怎么了？”

“不可能，”他低声说，更像是对自己而不是Harry。

“什么？”

“一直以来，我都在想着咒语和诅咒和防御。”

“什么？”Harry喊道，试图获得Draco的注意。

“庄园见，”Draco说，然后幻影显形了。

Harry发现Draco在书房里疯狂翻检书桌抽屉。

“你在找什么？”Harry问。

“啊哈！这个。”Draco递给Harry一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。“我到格里莫广场后不久，Snape给了我这个。Lupin转交给我的。可能是任何人最后一次听到他的消息然后……”

Harry打开羊皮纸，伸出手好让他们俩一起读。  
Draco，

我没什么可告诉你的，除了你向我显示了你不再是男孩而是个男人。男孩顺从环境而男人做出选择。你做了你的选择而我很高兴能活着见证它。我不确信前方的旅程会带来什么但道路不会轻松，接受是钥匙。我有我自己的道路前进而我的良心得到了平静。

我祝你一路安全，

Severus Snape  
Harry读完之后问。“你怎么看？”

“接受是钥匙。接受是大写的。”Draco指着纸张。

“会这么简单吗？”

“只有一种方式查明。”

半个小时后，他们回到了地窖。Draco紧张的用魔杖指着石墙。他深吸口气然后说，“接受。”

Harry看着Draco的眼睛，询问的挑起眉毛。

“对不起，”Draco嘟哝。“你有更好的主意？”

“是。把手放到墙上。”

Draco犹豫的伸手，手掌贴住冰冷的石头。他可以感觉到魔法贴着他的皮肤振荡。他回头看着Harry询问怎么继续。

“接受遗产。你就是他的继承人。”

Draco再次深深吸口气，然后闭上眼睛说。“我接受。”

一刻之后，Draco可以感觉到魔法在他指尖漂移转换。他不再感觉到冰冷的石头表面。当他睁开眼睛，一扇小门出现在墙上。他回头看着Harry寻求鼓励。Harry微笑着对他点点头。

Draco走进了一间非常小的房间。他可以感觉到Harry就在他身后。屋里有张小桌子，墙边摆放了几个架子。有几本书和一叠羊皮纸。一小套试管陈列在架上。Draco和Harry开始翻检屋里的东西。

“都是各种魔药和咒语笔记。”Draco翻阅着许多类似日记的书中的一本。“你觉得这些是什么？”Draco指着试管问。

Harry从架上抽出一支注意到里面流动的银色物质。“我想它们是记忆。你可以用个冥想盆来看它们。”

Draco大声咽下口水。他们继续翻阅书籍和桌上的羊皮纸。

Harry吹了声口哨，递给Draco一小叠羊皮纸。“这些看起来像是他为凤凰社工作的笔记。”

Draco坐在地上开始阅读。

“Dobby！”Harry喊道。

Draco抬了一会头，Dobby噼啪一声出现，但是注意力立刻回到他在读的纸页上。

“Harry Potter，见到先生您真是荣幸，”Dobby用一直对待Harry的热心说。

“嗨，Dobby。你能请麦格校长来这儿和我们见面吗。让她知道Draco和我打开了Snape封印的房间。”

“一切为了Harry Potter先生，阁下。”Dobby弹个响指消失了。

十五分钟后，麦格出现，他们告诉她Draco是Snape的继承人。她立刻浏览了Snape作为间谍工作的详细笔记。“我们对此需要非常小心。它们可以澄清他的名誉。”

“你能给Hermione送猫头鹰吗？”Harry看着Draco的眼睛。“她会知道该怎么做。”

他们都点头同意。

接下来四个小时，Draco和Harry仔细检查了Snape的秘密。当他们眼睛干涩肚子抱怨，Harry请Dobby叫了几个家养小精灵把所有Snape的物品打包，然后送去Malfoy庄园。Draco拿着Snape的信。Hermione寄猫头鹰说她早上会到他们办公室来见他们。

Draco请Harry回庄园去晚餐。Orion加入了他们，用轻快的闲谈填满了这个夜晚，但Draco只能感觉到沉重压挤着他的灵魂。

在Orion上床后，Draco倒了两大杯白兰地，他们撤退到书房，家养小精灵把所有Snape的东西送到了那儿。

Draco抚摸着书籍对Harry说，“这儿没有给我的信。我不知道为什么，但我期待着某种信息，某种解释。”

Harry回答他，“不管别的事，Snape是个聪明人。要是伏地魔设法打开了入口，他确保了不会跟你联系起来。”

“有道理，我猜，”Draco停顿一会儿，然后凝视着Harry问道，“但为什么我？我真的不明白。”

“你做了选择，选择了正确的一方。Snape没有继承人，但他不打算把他一生的工作交给一堆格兰芬多，他也不希望食死徒得到它。他可能认为你是最像他的人，你会继续他会认可的道路。”

“你真是难以忍受！”Draco对Harry吼道。

“为什么？”Harry想知道。

“为什么？”Draco难以置信的问。

“是，为什么？”

“因为百分之九十九的时间你都是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜笨蛋，然后时不时你又表演了某种不可能的魔法技能或者说了些扯开我的存在看透了我的话。一句话，你把我逼疯了。”

“过来，”Harry说，眼里闪着光。

“为什么？”Draco怀疑的问。

Harry露出个微笑，他的目光盯穿Draco的意识。“我想要吻你，”他简单说明。

“哈！你以为你可以只要命令然后……”Draco的反驳被无法抗拒的魔法拉扯打断了。“什么？”

伴随坚定的注视，Harry伸出魔杖指着Draco，后者无助的被拉过房间到了Harry等待的怀抱里。Harry拉住Draco贴紧他身体，吻了他。一开始这个吻是温柔的好奇的，但是很快Harry张开嘴要求顺从。Draco分开嘴唇，允许Harry安全进入。吻变成了某种绵延的漫长的，让Draco膝盖发软。Harry坚定的撑住他，继续吻着直到他们俩不能不呼吸。

“该死！”Draco在沉重的呼吸间低声说。“你的股份增加了。”

侧头，Harry微笑着再次靠近吻住Draco。这次Harry用他的手臂抚摸Draco的身体而Draco同样回报。他们感觉到幻影显形的刺痒然后他们到了Draco的卧室。

“干得漂亮，”Harry看着周围的环境说。

“你太容易被感动，”Draco回答，然后把Harry拉进另一个吻。

“也许，只是也许，”Harry在吻与吻之间喘息着说，“我让你疯狂的理由是……”Harry吻着Draco的脖子，“你无可救药的……”

“不要说，”Draco闭着眼睛侧头容许Harry更好接触。

“……爱上了我，”Harry在Draco耳边低语。

“哈，这只是我们魔法合伙自然与逻辑的过程，”Draco用公事公办的口吻声明。

“我推测这就是我现在打算得到的，”Harry说跪下拉扯Draco的皮带扣。

“你是……啊，”Draco呻吟着感受Harry的脸抚慰着他的小腹，“……一如既往的自欺欺人。”

只是Draco没有时间研究Harry的精神状态，因为一刻之后他的裤子被解开连同内裤一起被Harry的牙齿拉到了脚踝。

“我想要吸你，”Harry呻吟。

“我现在失去了你财务状况的跟踪统计，”Draco说，绝望的希望自己能镇定。当他感觉到Harry吞入他的一刻，一切都化为徒劳。Draco发出大声的呜咽。当Harry温柔的手指缓缓进入他的屁股，Draco意识到他不可能维持更久。

“Harry！”Draco喊道，剧烈颤抖着射了出来。

抹抹嘴，Harry站起来，笑容咧到耳根。

“对自己很满意，是吗？”Draco喘息。

Harry点点头，把Draco带向床。一件又一件他们扯去对方的衣服直到全裸着躺在床上。

Draco一手描绘着Harry臀部微弱的曲线，然后靠向前用吻宣占了Harry的嘴唇。Draco让他的手漫游到Harry坚硬的阴茎。Harry的呻吟重新燃起了Draco欲望的兴趣。他们继续亲吻，而Draco抓住两人的勃起，开始同时抚摸它们。抓住Draco的肩膀，Harry拉着Draco更紧的贴住他。

感觉到Harry欲望累积的紧张，Draco松开他一路吻着Harry的脖子和胸膛。他的舌头继续往下到他腹部中心，然后带着邪恶的笑容停在Harry的阴茎上方。

“折磨，”Harry低声说。

“我只是想确定你准备好了，”Draco说，确定他的主导权。

“哦？”

Draco完全吞入Harry的直立，开始饥渴的吮吸，同时抚摸着底部与Harry的球体。

“哦！”

没多久Draco就把Harry带到了尖叫的高潮。Harry甚至没问是否可以留下过夜。他只是拉回Draco搂着他。Harry先睡着了，Draco听着Harry平静的呼吸节奏，忍不住想知道少了这个他怎么能过完一生。他不知道他错过了什么。他们性的亲密就像他们魔法的亲密一样强烈。

第二天早上，Harry醒来发现Draco坐在写字台边。Harry伸个懒腰走向他。

“你这样站在后面我很难写字，”Draco平静的责备，同时继续挥舞着他的羽毛笔。

Harry吻吻他的脸问道，“你在写什么？”

“给Pansy的感谢信。”

********

三周后，Draco躺在床上，手指茫然的梳过Harry凌乱的头发。

“你觉得你会爱上我吗？”Harry问，打断了高潮后温情的时刻。

Draco轻轻嗤笑然后回答，“我已经是了，你这个傻瓜。”

********

三个月后，Harry搬进庄园，然后他们带Orion去意大利参加了Pansy的婚礼。

Draco给了Harry一间房间存放“他所有的麻瓜破烂玩意。”

他们成功解决了跟魔法部合同清单上的所有事件，以及自己另接的半打多。

********

三年后……哦，那是另一个故事了。

完


End file.
